Morwath
by McRaider
Summary: Part Two to Railure, Stargate Atlantis Generation Chronicles, can a little girl save their lives? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis Generation Chronicles  
Morwath Pt. 2  
McRaider  
Summary: Part two, they must conquer their worst fears…literally and all their nightmares.

RECAP:

**The world was cold, as Rodney stepped through to the other side, he looked around and found it dark and chilly. Almost too quiet to be really uninhabited; as thought planet was standing still waiting to see what would transpire from the humans. Shadows seemed to cover the land in front of them, a shadow like the one he had encountered during the shield…issue.**

**Rodney looked ahead to see John and Aiden both had their guns drawn and ready. Neither looked very sure of what they were preparing to shoot or walk into but John looked determined.**

**"John?" Rodney whispered looking at his friend.**

**"Aiden take our sixes, Teyla you're with him, McKay you're with me."**

**Ready for a fight, the four members cautiously began to move, "maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Rodney whispered softly as he walked behind the major.**

**"Rodney calm down, you're not afraid of the dark…are you?" John poked grinning. **

**Rodney, however, wasn't grinning; a vivid memory plagued every shadow. "Who me?" He lied, "no…of course not…not really…okay maybe a little."**

**"What is that?" Teyla asked looking up. No more than two feet above them hung an odd sign ready 'Ennyn Morwath'.**

**Rodney felt a shiver run down his spin, "maybe…maybe we should go back," he whispered.**

**"For once, I'm with the doc," Aiden agreed.**

**"We came here to get home, I'm not going to stop now. If there really are three ZPMs here, then we're going to find them," Jon stated with conviction.**

**With hesitation among them, the group stepped under the sign. They didn't get very far, a dark mist began to surround them, engulfing their bodies. Rodney began to feel lightheaded, stars dancing in front of his blue eyes. A second later the darkness swallowed his consciousness.**

**The mist didn't clear, it surrounded the now four unconscious members of the Atlantis team.**

_Dawn began to break through his windows, opening his eyes he looked around and grinned, plane models hung from his ceiling, covered his desktop and there were posters on every wall. "Rodney?" he whispered not seeing him he looked down at himself, through his eyes he saw the thirty-six year old man he had been when he had collapsed. _

_He moved out the door slowly and quietly opened the door, the smells of bacon and eggs bombarded his senses. He grinned widely as he moved down the stairs, as he grew closer to the kitchen he could smell the coffee and orange juice mingling with the smell of the food._

_"Morning mom!" he called, however his mother sat on a stool, looking stunned, her eyes red with tears. By her side stood two men, one in his early twenties, and the other in his early thirties. Neither man, however was his father._

_Realization ht him as he looked at the men, he felt his stomach drop, "where's dad?" he whispered, his voice sounded like that of a five or six year old._

_"Sweetie," his mother began. John didn't hear her words, he couldn't, he was too taken in by the sight of her. She was stunningly beautiful, he hadn't seen her in nearly twenty years. He wanted to reach out, hug her hold her. She had been such a strong woman throughout her life, and his own, she had spent thirteen years raising him, she dealt with him during his teenage years, the years when he tried alcohol and her mother almost freaked out. She had survived his college entrance, she had been there for him everyday of his life, "sweetheart, this is Lieutenant Hammond and Captain Caldwell."_

_"Where's dad?" He asked, but when he actually heard the words he heard his childhood self say daddy._

_"Son," the older of the two men paused, Captain Caldwell. He was a tall man, with dark brown hair and doe colored eyes. He looked genuinely concerned. John couldn't really remember his father ever talking about these two men, but he could barely remember this day anymore._

_"Where's my dad?" again he heard daddy come from the mouth. The tall man squatted down so he could look John in the eyes._

_"John, your daddy…he was killed in a car accident early this morning. John, your daddy isn't coming home, I know this is going to be hard right now son…I'm sorry," he whispered gently as he reached out and placed his hands on the young child's shoulders. John looked the man in the eyes, and noticed something he hadn't as a five year old boy, the man held tears in his eyes, similar tears to that of a man who had lost one of his closet friends._

_John remembered this day clearly, he remembered holding in his tears to be strong for his mother. He looked up into the doe brown eyes, then into his mother's eyes, he looked back at Captain Caldwell and squeezed his eyes shut, "daddy's dead?"_

_"Yes, but we're here and we'll help you and your mom get through this," the second man said gently._

John felt his world begin to dim suddenly he gasped sitting up. His father was dead, but that been just under forty years ago. They were on the planet with the ZPMs. He quickly glanced around at his people, they were all out, he scrambled over to Teyla and started to shake her.

_"Teyla!" _

_It stalked the halls of Atlantis, ready to feast, she kept hearing him call to her for help. She couldn't find him, couldn't get to him in time. "Teyla!" the cry came again. She whirled around to see John there, a Wraith standing directly behind him looking vicious and hungry._

_"John look out!" before she could finish her warning the Wraith whilred him around and slammed his hand to John's chest. The look of utter shock and pain on John's face would forever be engrained in her mind._

_"Teyla!" he cried out again._

_"John!"_ she screamed her eyes suddenly flew open to see John kneeling in front of her. He was healthy…albeit a little white, but alive and showing no signs of being sucked of his energy by a Wraith.

He was alive, a hand on her shoulder as she looked at him seriously, "it's okay, let's get you up, go get the Lieutenant and get the ZPMs, I'll get Rodney up then we'll head back to the gate."

"Very well major," she moved over to Ford as John moved to the scientist. The man was out cold.

_Opening his eyes Rodney looked around, he was all alone, "John, Ford? Teyla?" he called. Panic began to well in his veins, his blood pounding through his ears, sweat beginning to form on his brow. "KAITLYN WHERE THE HELL IS RODNEY!" came a deep tenor voice, Rodney felt his blood suddenly run cold._

_A tall figure stepped out of the shadows, he looked just like he always had when Rodney was young. Dark raven colored hair and cold steel gray eyes. Those eyes, it was like looking into the eyes of a cold blood killer. Those eyes had haunted every nightmare Rodney had in his childhood years. If the eyes were the windows to a person's soul, then Jonathan McKay either lacked a soul or lacked the ability to prove he had a soul. Hitler was a mere teddy bear compared to Jonathan McKay._

_"You stupid little whelp!" howled the man. Rodney realized he must have looked like the small child his father was used to seeing. Even as he stood here now he felt like the little boy he had been. As Rodney looked at his father he suddenly remember which day this was and felt a shiver run up his spine. _

_"I swear to god if you ever tell anyone…" began Jonathan McKay._

_Rodney couldn't stop himself from cry out in fear, "no daddy! I won't tell anyone! I promise!" he cried out almost instantly._

_Just beyond his father Rodney spotted Genie in the hallway clutching her stuffed dog close as she cried, her eye quickly blackening. Rodney knew only once that his father had ever hit Genie. It had been the day all of Rodney's fears had been set in cement. He had never been more afraid of dying at the hand of his father. _

_"You stupid little bastard! I should've killed you!" the man screamed, spittle hitting Rodney's sweat drenched face. Jonathan McKay was an un-accused, un-convicted murder, and Rodney was the only other person who knew. The only person who watched his father become a murder._

_He felt the sting before he saw the hand, "I'm sorry daddy!" he sobbed as he protected his head with his arms, the man instantly grabbed his arms._

_"Focus Rodney!" came a strong voice, at first it sounded like Genie, but then sounded more like Elizabeth, "don't let the fear control you, this isn't real!" she spoke to him as she appeared in front of him._

_"I…help me," he whimpered._

_"Rodney focus, find John, he's here."_

_"He's dead," cried Rodney._

"No child, he is alive, focus, come on. Focus Rodney," the voice became strong, "Rodney!" John's voice came through the haze of fear, "it feeds on fear, focus."

His eyes slowly slid open, John knelt by him, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his knee, "it's okay, come on, Teyla and Ford have the ZPMs, let's get out of here."

"Are you real?"

"Yes, I'm very real," he said gently as he looked at Rodney seriously.

"I…"

"Don't worry, it did it to all of us."

"Can we go home?" Rodney looked immensely pale, John curved his worry for awhile and pulled his friend to his feet, keeping a hand on his best friend's shoulder, the two hurried to the gate, where Aiden quickly dialed home.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth felt a wave of relief when AR-1 appeared, even more she felt a great ocean of relief when she saw them holding the three ZPMs. She looked down at all her people and smiled, they looked tired and perhaps even a little nervous, but they looked pleased.

"Welcome home," she greeted as she came to stand in front of them. As she looked across the features of her best team she paused at Rodney, she saw a longing in his eyes she hadn't seen recently, a longing for love, "are you all right?" The question was meant for all of them, but she was looking at Rodney when she asked the question

"We will be as soon as we get the systems working around the city," John stated confidently.

"Well of course, how about a debrief in Rodney's lab in an hour?" She looked at Rodney for confirmation, for a moment he said nothing, then he looked up at her with a far away look in his eyes and nodded.

"What?"

"A briefing in your lab, in about hour, is that okay for you?" Elizabeth questioned again.

"Sure, of course," he said, with that he took the two ZPMs off Teyla's hands and headed for his lab.

"Did something happen?" she asked looking at Ford, Teyla and Sheppard."

"We were…ambushed…sort of," Sheppard explained.

"Are you injured?" Elizabeth suddenly concerned about her first team.

"No…at least we don't think so, it was weird, one minute we were all awake then suddenly we were surrounded by some black mist and on the ground."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Elizabeth said eyeing her three friends.

"We're fine," stated John confidently.

"Yes well I'd still like you to get checked out by Carson, meanwhile I'm going to go find Rodney and try to get him away from the ZPMs for a quick physical."

"Yes ma'am," John said as he led the two remaining members of his team from the gate room.

Rodney was in his lab already examining the ZPMs by the time Elizabeth walked through the door, she smiled for a moment watching him work. It was something she had come to both love and hate. He was a man who was absorbed in science, but more than that he loved it almost as much as he loved Atlantis, Elizabeth and his team. Science had been his second love of his life, Elizabeth knew there was no competing with that.

She understood him, and how he felt about science, after all she had left a man she claimed to love, behind on earth so she could come here. She was just as in love with her job as Rodney was with his. It was amazing the two had been able to see past the love they had for their jobs and managed to find love in each other. But that was what learning to love was about. There was the love that you felt for awhile, but Elizabeth knew there was more to life and marriage and love than that. The love wouldn't last forever, but the commitment to love each other and care for each other would always be there.

There was love and then there was agreeing to love. It was like agreeing to disagree. She and Rodney were best friends, she couldn't imagine life on Atlantis without him, and when he was in danger she worried. She was in love with him, there was no question about it, but she was always willing to love him, everything about him. She was willing to take the good with the bad.

Just like Rodney had with her, he loved her, the good the bad and the mood swings, and lately she felt like she was having a bunch of them. She looked down at her stomach and sighed, "well little one, let's go see how daddy fairs," she said gently.

"Rodney," she called softly to him. She watched the strong shoulders tense for a moment, he didn't turn around but he did stop whatever it was he was doing. She had his attention, now she had to get the rest of him, "John says you guys ran into a little trouble, I sent the rest of the team to Carson for a check up…"

"I'm fine," he murmured.

If she had learned one thing about Rodney McKay in the months since they had established a relationship, it was that when he said he was 'fine' he was generally screaming out loud for help. Carson had noticed it as well, it was when Rodney didn't complain or murmured that he was fine; that something was really truly wrong and had to be handled.

"I'm sure you are, but I'd like Carson to have a look at you anyway," she waited for the explosion, it was forthcoming, it always was with Rodney. Especially when he felt something was wrong or unjust.

He surprised her, he stood up slowly and turned around, he walked slowly towards her, for a moment Elizabeth was scared, not because it wasn't her Rodney, but because he looked so defeated, so desolate. His eyes looked haunted, she wasn't sure as he came closer, if she could fight the urge to hug him.

"All right, but then I'm coming right back here," he said as he headed out of the lab.

Elizabeth was stunned, but quickly caught up with him, deciding it might be best to not talk she watched him. He looked like his world had collapsed around him, like a child who had his puppy taken away from him.

It was a long an uncomfortable walk from the labs to the infirmary, Elizabeth was relieved when they finally entered Carson's territory and the Scottish doctor instantly took over in looking Rodney over for any bumps, bruises or disease

Elizabeth found John fairly quickly as he was standing near the door and she approached him, ready to ask what exactly had happened that put Rodney in such a state. But as she looked at John, she realized he seemed to be in a similar state. He hid it well when they had returned, probably because he had his own people to worry about, but suddenly she noticed now he looked a little lost as tired as well.

"What happened John?"

"One minute we were walking around, getting ready to find the ZPMs and the next minute we were on the ground. I…it was like whatever this mist was it made us dream of our worst memories or our largest fears."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Yeah well I wasn't too big a fan of it either," stated John as he allowed his eyes to wander over to Rodney, then Teyla and Ford.

"I'd like you to go see Dr. Heightmeyer," Elizabeth stated firmly.

John opened his mouth to argue then sighed, "I dealt with my past years ago Elizabeth, I don't need to talk to another doctor about what I have nightmares. We'll all be fine," John said, his eyes lingering on Rodney for a moment.

"You don't look like you're going to be fine."

"Elizabeth, we're fine, we've got the ZPMs, let's just… lets just work on getting the city back up to full working capacity. Rodney seems to think he can find two more ZPMs on another planet, and if we can I'd like to have them."

"If this starts to…."

"It won't," John cut her off as he looked at Elizabeth, he spoke it with conviction, "we're fine."

"I agree," came Carson's voice as he finished Rodney's physical exam.

Elizabeth looked at him, she didn't agree, at least not when it came to their emotions, but she didn't say anything. "Fine, Rodney you're free to go back to your lab," she stated.

"Thank you," he said as he hurried off, the four Atlantis members looked at the man then paused to look at each other.

"I think I'll go see if he needs any help," John stated as he headed off after their wayward chief scientist.

Teyla didn't bother excusing herself, however by the way she walked out and where she headed Elizabeth knew the young Athosian was headed to East Pier where she and John often sparred. Ford looked at Elizabeth for a moment then left as well, leaving Carson and Elizabeth alone.

"What happened to make our number one team suddenly quiet and detached?" Elizabeth questioned.

"If I knew that…well I'd be Kate, but I'm not obviously. I would try and talk to Rodney tonight, he might open up to you, that's just a doctor's opinion," Carson added as he headed into his own office.

Elizabeth sighed and headed away from the infirmary, not feeling any better about her number one team than she had ten or eleven minutes earlier.

Elizabeth was aware that Rodney wasn't sleeping as he lay beside him, rolling over on her side she reached out to touch his shoulder, she carefully eyed her chief scientist, "you've been quiet since you got back from the mission."

"I'm thinking," he whispered as he remained looking at the ceiling on his back.

"About?" she pried a little.

"Paul," he murmured.

"Who's Paul?"

"My little brother," he whispered, his sad eyes finally meeting her eyes.

"You've never mentioned him before."

"Dr. Heightmeyer calls it a mental block, it happens when something bad happens in the past and you do whatever it takes to forget it. Apparently it's quite common. You put every mental and emotional barrier up to stop the memories."

"You saw Kate?"

"It was my usual appointment."

"What did you block?"

"Paul's death."

"Why?" hoping Rodney wouldn't retreat into himself.

"Because we didn't stop him…we couldn't stop him…"

"What happened Rodney?" Elizabeth sat up as much as she could on her elbow so she could look at him. His gaze returned to the ceiling and he shrugged sadly.

"Paul was five…I was ten and Genie was sixteen…" he grinned sadly, "she was two weeks pregnant and I was the only person who knew. Dad never hit her…I don't know if it was because she was a girl and he didn't hit women, or if he just felt she was a waste of energy. I just know he only hit her once in our life times. Anyway Paul wasn't paying attention…not that was anything new for him, and he broke something dad had yelled at him earlier…" Rodney paused, biting his lip, "he knew dad didn't want him to play with it. But Paul never listened he just broke it…dad was pissed, I've never seen him so angry…he beat Paul…furiously…to death. He then told everyone Paul fell down the stairs, but Genie and me…we knew otherwise. We knew the truth. Dad hit Genie to keep her from talking. She left four weeks later…"

"Rodney," she whispered, somehow this explained a lot about the person Rodney was, and why he was worried about fathering a child.

"He beat the hell out of me, told me if I ever told anyone he would kill me too, or worse he'd kill mom. Then he locked me in the closet."

"Why?" Elizabeth was appalled by this idea.

"Because he could…that's when we learned I had hypoglycemia, when Genie found me I was already in a coma. The doctors…damn it Liz, they knew They couldn't have been so stupid they didn't get it."

"What did your father tell them?"

"I got lost on a camping trip."

"Is that how you became claustrophobic?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"You've become a better man Rodney," she whispered wrapping her arms around his waist. Grinning he pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I was born better."

"Yes you were, and you'll stay that way, I promise," she whispered holding him tightly, she adored him deeply.

_She stood in the house…the house that had been empty for so many years, she looked around, hadn't she done this already. She walked up the stairs, looking around, she stopped by the room where the little girl sat, playing with the little puppy._

_"Mommy is dead," came the small girl's voice._

_"Can you see me?" Elizabeth asked kneeling in front of the child._

_"Mommy says she'll always be with me," the girl said simply._

_"That's right, mom said that yes."_

_"She's dead you know," the girl said turning and looking at Elizabeth._

_"Yes I know, she died when I was four."_

_"She wanted me to remember her as the mother she was…that's why she sent me here," the girl stated flatly._

_"Sent you to your room? I don't remember that."_

_"You've blocked it…because you didn't stay in your room. I'm staying here," the girl whispered._

_"Why? Why didn't I stay in my room Lizzie?"_

_"Mommy wanted us to remember her the way she was."_

_"Yes I know, but why?"_

_"She doesn't want you to remember."_

_"Remember what Lizzie," she said calling the girl by her childhood nickname._

_"Liz, honey," Callie's voice came from behind her._

_She walked through the house, "mommy I'm home!" she called as she hurried up the stairs. The house was eerie and quiet; she looked around, into her room, where her new puppy lay sleeping on her bed._

_"Mommy?" she called again. Not seeing her, Elizabeth moved towards the bedroom. The door was closed, knocking quietly Elizabeth called for her again, "mommy I'm home! Don't you want to see the pretty painting I colored today?"_

_"Mommy?" she asked pushing the door open, the room was filled with light from the window. Elizabeth wandered towards her mother's closet, "mama?" She asked gently. She turned and moved to the other side of the bed._

_There on the floor lay a woman, drenched in vomit, eyes opened wide in fear. Elizabeth let out a cry of terror…_

"LIZ!" Rodney said shaking her shoulders, she bolted awake in the bed, looking around widly, she looked over at Rodney and gasped, instantly clinging to him.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay, I'm here," he whispered holding her, hoping to be there for her.

However she wasn't the only person in Atlantis to be having sudden bad dreams…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to estellio for letting me use parts of her story 'Sometimes Mothers Die' for this sequence.

_He was home, it felt so good to finally be home. He could smell freshly cut grass and revelled in it. Grass, something so simple, so taken for granted on earth but it was something he'd missed in that big city. The joy in his heart was the best thing he had ever felt in his life. He was sure he was just going to burst._

_He. Was. Home…but something was wrong. As he approached his mothers house he began to notice little things. The flower basket that held her award winning petunia's was bare. It was the middle of spring, they should have been in full bloom._

_The gate was locked even though his mother always left it open, she said it was a sign to show that everyone was welcome._

_The windows and curtains were all closed which didn't make sense considering it was the middle of the day. His mother loved the sunlight, she always complained it rained too much._

_Just little things that were out of place, barely noticeable, but there. They jumped out at him _

_By the time he had gotten to the gate the joy in his heart was replaced by confusion and panic. The grass was over grown and weeds chocked her once beautiful flowerbeds._

_Something was wrong, something was very wrong._

"_Carson?" He turned to see Mrs. Baker standing at her gate. A small, hunched woman with curly white hair and the kindest, wrinkled face you'd ever see on a woman…but the look on that face. That was sorrow and sympathy._

"_Mo Dia." It dawned on Carson. "My…my mother?"_

_"I'm sorry love." She said, rushing forward and gathering him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."_

"_NO!" It was a strangles cry as he fell back against the pillar of the gate. "No, no…how…when?" He felt the bile coming up his throat, the burning of his nose and the stinging of his eyes as his vision went blurry._

_"She's been poorly for a while, she passed just over a week ago. I'm so sorry." Carson couldn't hear it, all he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. A week ago he had feared for his life as Atlantis was overrun by Wraith. A week ago he had stared death in the face and sent it packing…it seems he had sent it packing to his mother's neatly swept doorstep. "My Mom?" He shook his head and picked up his bag._

_"Are you alright dear, do you want to come into mine for a cuppa tea? I'll make you some tea dear." Carson opened the creaking gate, why did everyone presume that tea made everything okay. It didn't make this okay! This was his mother. His mother._

_The woman who had kept her close to his heart for nine months, who suckled and changed him, who came to his football games, who made him wear a kilt to his uncles wedding, who reminded him to put a hoody on whenever he left the house, who made his meals and fussed over him when he got his first girlfriend, who helped him pay his way through College and told him his father would proud of the man he had become._

_His mother. The one person in the world he could rely on and loved unconditionally._

_"No, Mrs. Baker, I'd like to be alone for a little while if you don't mind." The old woman understood, how many pale, expressionless faces had she seen? Their eyes closed, never to open again, their hands crossed on their chests over a prayer book that would never be read and roserybeads clasped tightly that would never be prayed over._

_By the time Carson had closed the door, he couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees and cried. He had no idea how long for but his eyes were raw and the sky was dark by the time he found the strength to move._

_The house was quiet and smelt of air fresheners and popuri that had been sitting in an unaired house for too long. No smell of baking or bleach, his mother loved baking and was nearly obsessive about a clean kitchen. Carson had apparently got food poisoning when he was young and ever since she was very health conscious. Oh god, he'd never hear her remind him to wash his hands before dinner. Never taste her delicious Bannocks again, or Forfar Bridies. She had never told him how she made those little pies he loved so much. He hadn't seen her in over a year, not a letter, not a call…the tape. _

_Had she sent he tape, he frantically fumbled with the TV, looking around for it, anywhere, praying. He felt his frustrations mount as he was unable to find it, his mother had died without knowing he loved her. He would never be able to tell her again._

Carson gasped as he opened his eyes, he felt his cheeks wet with tears, he had cried, he couldn't remember the last time a nightmare had woken him in the night to leave him crying. When it had it was always his mum comforting him during the rough moments.

"Carson?" Came Emeena's gentle voice from his side, her beautiful eyes turned towards him in concern.

"It was just a bad dream love," he whispered as he slowly sat up scrubbing at his face, a very real bad dream however.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Kari! Kari , JÁ lít něco ohromení tebe vůle nikdy domnívat se tato!" Radek called to his beloved wife over his radio._

_"Radek , zastavit , my mít přetížení něco , my ar trying až k marš ačkoliv rychle ačkoliv my pocínovat , tebe musit ne ale jděte zde! Tebe!" came Kari's beautiful voice over the intercom, followed all too closely by a large explosion._

"_KARI!" he cried as he hurried through the halls towards the lab his wife was supposed to be in._

"_Radek, you cannot go in there," one of the American scientists told him, but he pushed past him, his wife lay among the rubble with several others, he was stunned as he just stood there._

"_Is she…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, moving through the rubble he didn't care that he wasn't safe, he didn't care that he could get killed if something fell. He reached down and lifted her frail broken body into his arms and looked down at her beautiful face._

_"Má překrásný anděl , moci tebe být brát až k vznášet se mezi člen určitý chmura do nebe. JÁ vůle nikdy jednat nedůstojně tebe má Amor," he whispered in their native language._

Radek slowly opened his eyes and turned his head, his thoughts turning to those of the wife he had left behind, the memories they had made together. They were only married a year, and by some cruel force they were not to make it to their second year or any other year after that.

_Parents make mistakes, if there was one thing his grandpa had taught him it was that even loving parents made mistakes. It wasn't that Aiden's parents didn't want him. His mother had died giving birth to him, and his father was left alone to care for a tiny baby he knew nothing about, so naturally he had given him over to Lisa's parents, they would know what to do with the little child. _

_Aiden had been five when his father came back for the first time, "papa!" he cried in joy as he ran up to the man he new as his daddy._

_Gary was a young man, no older than twenty-one, he was a handsome man, however it was obvious he couldn't handle having a child. _

"_Hey buddy, I just came by to…well to tell ya I'm getting' married and I thought you might like to move in with me again," Aiden couldn't remember ever living with his dad, he had grown up with his grandma and grandpa, they loved him like a real mommy and daddy should._

"_Gary," came the stern voice of grandpa. Aiden looked up at the older man and felt a gentle smile cross his features, if grandpa was here he would protect Aiden._

"_Look son, I know you mean well, but Aiden is better off with us," stated grandpa._

"_He's my son Ezekiel."_

"_He's my daughter's little boy, and I have to do what I think is best for him and what his mother would want. She would want him to have a stable home."_

"_I can give him one," growled his dad._

"_No Gary, you can't, I'm sorry lad, you don't have a steady job, you don't have anywhere to live, I've seen ya around boy."_

"_I can give him a good home…"_

"_No son, I can't let you have this child," Gary looked from his young son to his father-in-law then shook his head._

_Aiden watched as his daddy stalked back to his far, leaving Aiden confused and suddenly very alone he looked up at his grandpa, "Grandpa…do you love me?" he asked._

_The tall man squatted in front of his little boy and smiled, "yes, and so does your father boy, but he's having a rough time._

Aiden opened his eyes slowly and sat up for a moment, he looked around his room and sighed. His father hadn't ever returned after that day, Aiden had heard from a friend that at one point his father had been sent to prison for aggravated murder. Aiden had seen a lot of friends and people in his life come and go. Some got involved in gangs, others were just stupid and tried drugs, but Aiden's grandparents had kept him clean and honest. They where the reason he sat here now. He shook his head, he hadn't thought about his dad leaving in years. He never blamed his grandfather for telling Gary to leave, after all his mother would have wanted it that way, but Aiden did regret never getting to know his dad on some level.

It wasn't just them however, the entire city was beginning to show signs of exhaustion, some from not sleeping and others from nightmares. Elizabeth had taken to watching over the night shift of her teams, while she knew Rodney was taking to working on setting up the ZPMs, neither had discussed their nightmares any further. For Elizabeth it was a constant reminder of finding Rodney on the floor a couple months back.

For Rodney it was a constant reminder of all the other horrible things his father had done to him. Elizabeth couldn't imagine anyone ever treating any child that badly, even her parents had been good to her when they had been alive.

Elizabeth had never spent a moment of her life wondering if her parents loved her. Aunt Callie had made sure of that, telling her every night how proud her mother and daddy would be of her. Elizabeth knew no family was perfect, but hers didn't seem all bad.

Rodney sat in his lap calibrating, collecting information and working to restore all of Atlantis' systems. Radek was by his side as well as Peter Grodin working hard away at getting everything up and running.

For them it was quickly proving harder than they first thought it would be, They had sent various scientists all around the city to check for power levels, while Rodney installed the two ZPMs, he knew once they had three they would be able to dial earth at least a few times if not frequently. It would take hundreds of years to deplete any energy in three fully charged ZPMs.

"Okay I'm just about finished," Rodney whispered as he looked back down at the readings he was getting.

"Control room, this is McKay, Zelenka and Grodin," McKay called as he pushed his radio button.

"This is Weir, how goes the energy?" Elizabeth said. Rodney could hear the exhaustion in her voice, he wanted to tell her to get some rest, that this couldn't possibly be good for their baby, but he didn't have time, they would handle themselves properly after all the energy and systems were back online.

"It's going well, please instruct the Major to meet me at the ancient chair in twenty minutes," he pushed the button again to shut the intercom off then looked over at Radek and Grodin.

"I'm going to go get Sheppard in the chair, don't flip the switch until I give you the signal, I don't think every system will work right away, which is one reason I want Sheppard to sit in the chair."

"Let us know," Grodin said as they watched Rodney head out of the room.

Fingers all across Atlantis were being crossed as time seemed to stand still, Rodney hurried into the room with the ancient chair in, at requested John was there within seconds after Rodney had arrived.

"Ready?" Rodney asked as the major sat down in the chair. Instantly it reacted to his gene.

"I'm ready," John whispered.

"We're ready," Grodin spoke over the intercom.

"As are we," Teyla said from where she stood with rest of the control room.

"On three…one…" Rodney began

"Two…" continued Grodin.

"Three!" Rodney said.

Radek charged the power and turned everything on, there was silence throughout the city for a moment then suddenly things began to come alive, parts of the city that had been damaged seem to come alive with lights, more systems in the control room turned on, Rodney grinned as he looked at John in the chair.

"Raise the shield major," he stated.

Moments later the familiar bubble that had once been formed around Atlantis reappeared around the grand city to protect it from enemies that might try to take on the city.

A cheer rippled through the city as power was officially restored to the entire ancient city.

"Good job Rodney," Elizabeth said grinning to herself, she was proud of all of her people. They had survived two years, maybe now Rodney could help them get home.

"Thank you Elizabeth."

Kari! Kari! I have found something amazing! You will never believe this!

Radek stop, we have over loaded something, we are trying to get out as quickly as we can. You must not come this way!

So beautiful may this angels take your soul to the clouds! I will never forget you my love.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Puddle jumper returned to the docking port and connected to it. Inside, Rodney is still in his spacesuit but has taken off the helmet. He tries to open the rear hatch but it won't open. _

"_Peter. We're having trouble docking with the satellite. Is there something you can do from your side?" called Rodney over the intercom. Peter stood looking around the large satellite._

"_I remember this," he murmured, "oh dear," came his suddenly reply._

"_Oh dear what?" came the worried reply from McKay on the other end. _

"_When we re-routed power from the buffer to the weapon, it looks like we inadvertently routed power away from the docking station and the airlock. That's going to be a problem," he had always been good at stating the obvious._

"_Alright, well, we'll do it manually like we did the first time." _

"_You had a spacesuit the first time -- I don't. The airlock isn't pressurized". _

" _Then we'll ... Look, I'll go back and reroute the power, "McKay responded grabbing his helmet._

"_There isn't time for that. The Wraith ships are too close." _

"_Yeah, well I know what I'm doing now," called Rodney._

"_Rodney. Leave me," Rodney had done just that, as Peter had instructed, Peter smiled knowing this would all work out in the end...it had the first time, " Look, get to a safe distance and then come get me once the satellite has taken care of the Wraith ships." _

"_Peter ..." Peter had to admit he had become fond of the scientist, he enjoyed McKay's company, and he cared about the man, they had become a family. _

"_It's the only option and you know it. Besides, this way I can power down the satellite until they're well within range. Then there'll be no way for the Wraith to realize we brought it back online." _

" _We'll cloak, and come back for you after it's done," Rodney agreed finally. _

"_Powering up." He called climbing down a latter to his laptop. "We should be weapons hot in sixty seconds." _

"_Switching over from manual to automatic firing mode. Stand by." Peter called as the ship powered up. _

"_Standing by," came Rodney's reply. "We have a kill!" Rodney cried as they watched the first Wraith ship go down in a ball of flames. _

"_We copy that, Rodney," Came Elizabeth's voice over the intercom. _

"_We have a problem." Peter suddenly called looking at his information, it didn't happen like this, it wasn't supposed to, they were supposed to hit the other two ships taking them both out at the same time. _

"_What? What problem?" _

"_It looks like the circuit we re-routed has overloaded. The weapon can't fire again. I'm trying to find another pathway," Peter called in confusion._

"_We're heading back in to pick you up." Rodney stated._

" _Stay exactly where you are!" Peter didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to loose his friend in a bright explosion. _

"_Look, we're cloaked -- they won't see us." McKay reasoned._

"_There's no time! Just get the hell out of here!" He looked up and saw sparks beginning to fall, "I'm sorry." _

_The satellite started to break up, then explodes. _Grodin gasped as he sat up slowly in bed. It hadn't happened that way, he remembered how it happened, he remembered the cheers of his friends across the communication system as they destroyed all three ships. He remembered everything, and that hadn't been it.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth slept well for the first night in a week since Rodney had returned with the ZPMs. In fact she was fairly certain her child was sleeping well for the first time since the ZPMs had arrived.

Rodney however, was not sleeping by her side, he had been in his lab for nearly eighteen hours working hard at getting every single system online. He had suggested John and Aiden go around to the damaged sections and see if they can't find anything of use there. John had agreed if a scientist came, so Zelenka would be joining them tomorrow morning.

Carson rolled over on his side and opened his eyes, he wasn't tired, in fact he was worried and curious. He couldn't sleep, he was worried about his mum, he suddenly found his desire to go home bigger than before.

Getting up he moved over to the couch where they had been letting Kelann sleep. He grinned as her big eyes met his. She held out her arms to him as he lifted her into his arms, "ada" she whispered as she curled her arms around his neck and relaxed in his arms.

"I suppose you know how I feel don't you lass, I've been homesick for awhile now," he lifted her from the couch and sat down, holding her in his lap they sat together quietly. "Don't get me wrong love, I love Atlantis, I love that people, but it's lonely sometimes. Lord knows Meena has made my life easier."

"Sad?" The girl asked quietly looking back at him.

"A littl', aye, I just miss my mum…you must miss your mum too don't you." He sighed softly, "Goodnight, my angel

Time to close your eyes

And save these questions for another day

I think I know what you've been asking me

I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you

And you should always know

Wherever you may go

No matter where you are

I never will be far away

Goodnight, my angel

Now it's time to sleep

And still so many things I want to say

Remember all the songs you sang for me

When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean

I'm rocking you to sleep

The water's dark

And deep inside this ancient heart

You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight, my angel

Now it's time to dream

And dream how wonderful your life will be

Someday your child may cry

And if you sing this lullaby

Then in your heart

There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone

But lullabies go on and on...

They never die

That's how you

And I

Will be," he finished softly, his own eyes closing as he fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of the child in his arm's breathing.

It was nearing two or three by the time she woke to a pair of arms wrapping around the middle of her waist. She felt the warm body scoot closer to her, pulling his legs up so he could just lean into her body.

Taking a deep breath she felt him release the tension in his body as he allowed himself to be taken away by sleep. He was so tired, she smiled as she rubbed the hands gently that were folded over her belly. She then closed her eyes and forced her self to go back to sleep, deciding she would question him in the morning after he had slept a few hours.

However when she woke up the next morning she was surprised to see him gone already. He couldn't have slept more than an hour or two. Taking a deep breath she tried to ease her mounting worry for him and quickly got dressed, then headed down to the lab.

He sat at his desk, dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt, her guess was he had woken up after another nightmare, grabbed something and just headed down here to work.

"Everything doing okay?" she asked quietly.

"Huh…yeah, fine…just thought of something…"

"So you came down here in the dead of the night after getting sleeping for no more than an hour or two. I'd like to have you alive when we actually go home," she stated smiling.

"Actually it was only about fifteen minutes of sleep…before the nightmares invaded again."

"I've been having them too," she said as she came to sit on the stool beside him.

"Everyone on Atlantis is…that's why I came here, I thought I'd look and see if I can find something on Atlantis."

"What do you mean something on Atlantis."

"I have the feeling whatever we encountered on…our ZedPM planet, I think it could have come back with us," stated Rodney.

"How much longer until you know?"

"Not long…hopefully, go get some breakfast, I'll let you know when I find something."

"Rodney, are you going to be okay?" She was surprised when he turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah…at the moment, I'll be fine."

"All right."

Rodney's eyes continued to run over the systems, never seeing anything but his screen, until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, "jesus Liz, you scared the hel…" turning around Rodney didn't have time to scream or cry out in fear as his eyes landed on the terrible looking creature, just before it connected with his chest and sent him flying across the room against a wall. His limp body slammed against the wall hard, falling into another table before landing in an unusual position on the floor.

The creature stared at him for a minute before dissipating into a fine black cloud, leaving the scientist unconscious on the laboratory floor.

"Has anyone seen Rodney?" Elizabeth asked, she had assumed she would have heard from her scientist by now.

"Negative," called John over his radio.

"I have not," Teyla also spoke.

"He's not in the infirmary," came Carson's voice.

"I have not seen him lately…but I am on the east pier," spoke Zelenka.

"Rodney," Elizabeth said pressing the intercom button to speak with her friend, "Rodney, it's Elizabeth," she called again.

"I'll go find him," came John's response after they heard nothing from Rodney.

John headed straight for the lab, only two floors up, it didn't take long to get there, he was stunned to find the lab in a complete disarray, his eyes traveled over the lab, suddenly landing on the crumbled body in the corner.

"Shit Rodney! I need medical assistance in McKay's lab now!" John called as he knelt beside the scientist.

He pressed his fingers to McKay's throat, relieved to find a strong but slightly thready pulse. Afraid to move his best friend, he reached around and wasn't surprised to find one hell of a goose bump on the back of Rodney's head.

"Where's my patient?" Carson came hurrying into the lab followed by two of his other medical personnel.

"I found him just like this," John said, "I think he was thrown against the wall, he hasn't woken since I got here."

"He's got a concussion, probably a pretty nasty one at that, let's move him."


	7. Chapter 7

"Should be fine in no time…" he heard the Scottish voice through the thick fog surrounding his brain. His head was pounding.

"How's someone supposed to get some sleep 'roun her," came Rodney's slurred murmur from the bed.

"Nice of you to join us lad, the lights are turned down, it's safe to open your eyes."

"Head hurtzz," he grunted.

"I know son, you've got a pretty nice concussion, couple cracked ribs and some lovely colorful bruises. Any idea where you got them all?" Carson questioned.

"We've got a major problem…Elizabeth…their in the city, the creatures are here," he whispered softly focusing on the fuzzy image of his commander in front of him.

"We'll get them Rodney, you just get some rest," Elizabeth stated gently gripping his hand.

"We'll leave ya alone for now, Carson has to check up on you."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will be," Elizabeth said.

She and John hurried out of the infirmary, prepared to begin looking for whatever it was that, "I'm leaving you in charge of figuring out whatever this is and get it the hell out of here Major," Elizabeth said eyeing her friend.

"Yes ma'am," he stated simply as he hurried away, leaving Elizabeth to walked the rest of the way to the control room on her own.

They hadn't gotten anywhere by the next morning, except now Rodney was convinced he was well enough to get up and help them looked. Carson of course…had his doubts.

"Look Carson I'm fine!" Rodney said as he got out of bed, instantly regretting such a quick reaction. Carson's arms shot out to catch the moronic scientist.

"Rodney, you spent all yesterday afternoon and this morning throwing up, that hardly qualifies as fine," stated Carson calmly.

"Carson…" it was a serious tone but as the two doctors faced each other anyone in the infirmary could see the war was on between the two friends.

"Rodney you need to take care of yourself!"

"Uh…hate to break up this lovely bonding time but we've got a big problem down here in the control room, that I think you _both _should see," came John's voice over the intercom.

They both looked at each other, "fine come on then," Carson helped Rodney all the way to the control room, where over half of Atlantis stood staring down at the creatures Rodney had described as Morwrath. They were indeed hideous creatures, with almost clear like skin and oil black eyes, they made the skin crawl and nightmares all come true.

"We've got to stop them somehow!" John stated as he looked down at the creatures, his gun aimed ready to shoot.

"Shooting them won't work, these creatures can turn into mist we saw while we were on their planet. It wouldn't matter how many times you shoot at it."

"Oh my god, Carson," Emeena grabbed Carson's hand and pointed there at the bottom of the embarkation platform stood their little angel. Kelann stood there, her hands in the air and a determined look on her face.

The creatures let out a horrible growl as they moved towards her, but suddenly she began to glow, dimly at first, then it grew larger. Rodney and Elizabeth were stunned, as well as John, they had all seen it… "she's an ancient," came Elizabeth's whisper.

Rodney's eyes grew wide as he and the other's watched the dark mist quickly form into the grotesque creatures he had seen already, they all stood watching as the giant ball of energy and white light began to attack the creatures.

"Puts a whole new spin on little ball of energy," Rodney murmured. John reached out to smack Rodney in the back of his head, but Carson grabbed the arm.

"Not this time lad, he has a concussion."

"What's happening?" John spoke watching as the gate began to engage and move.

"I think she…it's sending them away," whispered Rodney.

The creatures cried out in a horrific sound, almost in distress, as they were moved towards the now open wormhole. The darkness as well as the ancient disappeared through the gate. Carson stood by Emeena's side watching, he felt Carson's hand slip into his own hand, "she really was an angel," whispered Emeena as she looked at the gate.

Seconds later the gate disengaged then suddenly began to move again. Within minutes the ancient light began to appear again. The white light stepped down onto the gate floor and looked up at them, a beautiful young woman with dark auburn hair and bright hazel eyes stood before them.

The team hurried down to her side, all coming to a halt in front of her, they all seemed to be stunned by her, only hours ago she was a tiny little girl, a ball of energy, minutes ago she had literally been a ball of energy. She seemed to glide towards them, as she came to a stop in front of Carson and Emeena.

"You care for everyone no matter who they are, you love them all with open arms. That is a remarkable trait that many do not hold," she reached out and pressed her long slender fingers to Emeena's abdomen and smiled softly, "thank you for everything. Do not cry for this is just the beginning. You all have so many adventures left to enjoy, take care of the young ones, they are your future."

She then turned to Carson and placed his hand in Emeena's, "you were brought here to save people, do not let death discourage you. You have so much light and love to give to the world. You were not brought together in this galaxy for nothing." There was almost a light Irish brogue to her voice, he smiled and nodded to the girl he had considered as a daughter for a few months.

She moved over to stand in front of John and Teyla, "take your time, but remember you hold the future of all Atlantians' in your hands. Trust your instincts and when left with an impossible choice remember that the person closest you is often the one who will betray you."

Finally she moved over to Elizabeth and Rodney, "you have a passion for science, but you also have a skill for music, do not allow one to override the other. Your children are destined to be great, but give them the choice in what they want to be great in. Marriage, even something as simple as the words, will do multitudes of good for you and all your problems."

They sat in the conference room early the next morning; Rodney, Teyla, John, Carson, Emeena, Elizabeth and two members of the Athosian counsel. Rodney and Elizabeth sat beside one another, Elizabeth's hand was in hers as he smiled slightly, Elizabeth looked happy as well.

"Teyla has told us you wish to be bound," the man spoke.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied.

"It is a simple ceremony, Teyla if you would pour the Grape Vinum," the woman on the counsel spoke.

Teyla nodded and poured six glasses of Vinum, which Rodney assumed was probably some type of wine. He looked back at the counsel man and woman, "do you Dr. Rodney McKay, intend to protect, love, nurture Dr. Elizabeth Weir in all that you do for further existence?" The male counsel member spoke.

Rodney looked at her, "Yes," he said simply.

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir, do you intend to protect love, nurture Dr. Rodney McKay in all that you do for further existence?" The woman asked this time.

"Yes," was Elizabeth's almost instant reply.

"The bracelets are symbols of Athosian marriage, when you are met by an Athosian they will know you are both married. Only two people care share the same identical bracelet, signifying that is your mate. Rodney, tie this upon Elizabeth's wrist. Then Elizabeth you shall do the same to Rodney," explained the man.

Rodney reached over and wrapped the woven bracelet on her wrist, he smiled as he tied it and then met her eyes. She did the same to him, looking just as happy as he did.

"Now we all drink as witness from the wine after you drink," the woman spoke. Rodney and Elizabeth took their cups and each took a sip.

"Wow," Rodney whispered grinning as he took the first taste, it was grape, but he could tell that it was wine, the bubbles went right to his nose. Elizabeth grinned and watched as the others followed with their drink.

"You are now wed," the man stated smiling.

"Can I kiss the bride?" Rodney asked grinning.

"She is your wife now Rodney, you can do whatever you please," chuckled John.

Rodney leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, "the beginning to the rest of our lives has just begun," whispered Rodney.

"I can't wait to see the rest of it," she grinned in return.

Author's Note: I know, I know sappy ending, but we're getting to the fun stuff now ladies and gentlemen.

The End


End file.
